The Tomboy and the Last Village Survivor
Chapter 1: In Ghost World Ireland, Maria Tachimi and her parents were in Donegal. ”Mommy, can I roam around?” Maria asked her. Satsuki looked at her, in the Ghost World, children were allowed to roam freely around as long as they knew where they were. ”Hai, be back in half an hour.” She said. ”Okay!” She said. Maria then walked towards the old parts of Donegal, until she saw an unusual sight. She saw a man sleeping in the ruins of an old village, the buildings looked burned and destroyed. He was curled up, she saw ghostly entities with skulls surrounding the ruins. The man wore a grey uniform, it looked like a Confederate uniform, She approached him cautiously, the man had dark hair and his cap was placed to one side. ”Uh, hi mister.” She said. The man yawned, a tear came out of his left eye. ”Um, are you homeless?” She asked with concern in her voice. He took a good look at the girl, she wore jeans, a coat, most likely to protect her from Ireland’s wet climate. The girl held a toy blue jet with red and white highlights. ”No, I’m not, I used to live in this village.” He said. She had a good look at the man’s face, he had a pale, handsome yet slightly weathered face. ”You look like someone I’ve seen in family photos.” She said. ”Hm?” He asked. ”Do you have a daughter called Mia?” She asked. The man’s eyes widened, Mia... ”Yes, I had a daughter called Mia, I had two other kids, Saoirse and Joseph McNamara.” He said. ”Mia’s my great-great-great-great grandma.” She said. The two looked at eachother for several minutes, We’re they related? ”Does this mean......” They both said. Then the man then spoke. ”Holy shit......” He said with shock in his voice. ”Do you have a name?” She asked, she wanted to know the guy’s name. ”Oh shit, Michael McNamara.” He said. “What are those wispy things surronding you?” She asked him. ”These are the dead villagers of this place, They went straight to Hell, I can hear their grudge from the said afterlife, If the other people are to believed, It would require a sacrifice of 98 souls related to bring them back, the same number of massacre victims.” He said. “What was the village called?” She asked. ”Damn kid, you ask alot of questions, Sionnaigh Tine, The Brits called it Carrickville.” Michael responded. ”I’m Japanese-American.” Maria said. ”Japanese.....Hm, Weren’t they isolated from the rest of the world?” He asked. ”Until 1868.” She said. Michael’s eyes widened, she held out her toy plane, then she started to move parts around and it was now a robot. ”This is my favorite toy, They’re called Transformers.” She said. “Transformers?” He asked. ”They’re a Japanese-American toy brand.” She said. He looked at the girl, it definitely resembled his Mia, same facial features and the small build. ”Ojichan and otosan got me that one when I was three and he’s still with me.” She smiled. Michael was uncertain, but decided to ask. ”How old were you when you died?” He asked her. ”Hachi-sai.” She said. The man had a confused expression on his face, whatever language she was speaking in, he didn’t understand it too well. ”Oh, sorry, Eight years old, Three of my female classmates beat me to death in 1989, I didn’t have an easy life, My mommy and I were ostracised and shunned by our town, My mommy’s parenting.....was a little unorthodox, me, I liked stuff like G.I Joe: A Real American Hero, Transformers, shonen anime, American Civil War history.....” She said. The man‘s eyes widened at the fourth thing she said. ”Wait, say it again, kid.” He said. ”American Civil War History?” She said. ”Holy shit, Most girls your age I’ve seen dress like what people called whores.” He said. ”Maria-chan!” Both heard a shout. Michael saw a Japanese woman and a American man, presumably the girl’s parents. ”Maria, where were you?” The woman asked her. ”Talking to err, what’s your name again?” Maria asked him. ”Michael McNamara.” He said. Martin looked at the man as he stood up, he was short and slender, about Satsuki’s height, Satsuki was 5’4, He could see what the man wore now, he wore a grey Confederate uniform, he picked up his army cap, he had dark hair and pale skin. ”Hold on........” Martin said. ”Yes, I’m your damn 4x great grandfather, me and your little girl found out we were related when she asked me about my daughters Mia and Saoirse and son Joseph and me finding out her 4x grandmother was called Mia and had two siblings with those names aswell.” He said. Martin then asked a question. ”Do you sleep here?” He asked. ”Tá (Yes)” He said, nodding. He looked at the hard ground, he wondered how the man tolerated sleeping here everyday. ”I’m used to it.” Michael said, answering his unanswered question. ”Err, wanna come back to the hotel with us, Misutā?” Maria asked, holding out her hand. Michael was a little conflicted, other people called him “The last villager”, “The Confederate”, but he wanted to know the life outside this place is like. ”Sure, but.....can you give me a poncho or a coat to wear?” He asked. ”Why?” Martin asked. ”People sometimes hate my uniform, and want to rip it off, when I was alive, these were the first clothes that were not tattered.” He said. Martin took off his coat and wrapped it around him, it was big for him. The four walked their way to the hotel. Chapter 2: The hotel. The four entered the hotel, The receptionist smiled. ”Back already?” She asked with a smile. ”Hai, with someone....” Satsuki said. Martin then unhooded Michael. ”Dia duit (Hello)” He said. The woman was shocked, the last survivor of Sionnaigh Tine, here? ”Uh, okay.” She said. They went up the elevator, then they arrived at their room. The room he had to admit, was pretty nice, It was pretty large. ”Holy shit....” He said. He saw toys belonging to the little girl he befriended. There was an unoccupied bed. ”I sleep in shorts and a tanktop.” He said. Then Satsuki then said. ”I’ll ask them to wash your clothes for you, Sleeping on the cold hard ground can’t be good for you, I’ll tell them they are for a friend.” She said. The man nodded. ”Can I go to the bathroom to do it?” He asked. They nodded, Michael closed the bathroom then changed out of his attire. When he went out, his tanktop was loose and almost revealed his chest and the shorts he wore reached his legs. ”Here.” He said, handing them to Satsuki. The man had very little hair growth, he was also skinny, but not to the point his ribs stuck out. ”Do you get regular meals?” Satsuki asked. ”I picked up a job working in an Irish republican bar, They use euro now, so, I get paid at least €6 an hour.” Michael said. Michael spent the money on fruits like tangerines, which were his favorite, he hated the fact that he had to eat even when he was already dead.